


Day 4: Forgotten

by meikyuu_makeyou



Series: 30-Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen, im not pleased with this, will definitely revisit this in the future when i can write yasuda/eito again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/pseuds/meikyuu_makeyou
Summary: Yasuda Shota feels frustrated over his own health conditions.





	Day 4: Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is obvious that I suck at writing summaries... I'm sorry >..< and it is getting shorter sorry QwQ
> 
> This has been sitting in my mind since a year ago, when Yasu told us about his tumour and the surgery... and it's clear the things he can do has been restricted since then, and well, Yasuda comes off as someone who wouldn't accept anything less than 150% effort...  
> I love this boy so much... but I havent been able to write any Eito since Subaru's announcement came, and I'm still healing from all these... Maybe one day, I'll be able to revisit this piece and turned it into something better.
> 
> Please do leave a comment, or feedback! Thank you for reading :)

Yasuda had forgotten what was it like before; when he could do all kinds of stunts, when he was healthy, when he doesn’t feel the intense glare of the studio lights. He panted, feeling the telltale signs of lightheadedness. Yet he continued to pace himself through the dance. It is rare for him to be left alone in the dance studio ever since his surgery.

He hates how weak he had become, how most of the things he loved doing can’t be done now. 

He can’t dive - the water pressure is too straining on his post-surgery brain. 

He can’t randomly disappear on a hiking trail for the thin air strains his health, and he gets dizzy.

He can’t dance to his full power, the potential he tried to push himself pass. 

He can no longer do things at 120%. It was already a blessing if he could do things at 40%.

He is frustrated, he has forgotten what it is like to be normal. He collapsed to the floor, thrashing around in pain when the door opened and he heard screams from his team mates. He felt himself being carried to the makeshift bed and his favourite people surrounding him, calling his name.

He heard the word ambulance and whimpered a soft no to his members. Anything but the hospital, he is tired of the clean, sterile place. He wants to feel the sea sending him adrift, he wants to feel the warm sand on his feet, he wants his old life back.

As he regained his sight and breath, he finds his members close to tears. Yasuda blinked, staring at them confusedly. 

Guilt overpowered his frustrations. His eyes turned downcasted.

“Yasu, it’s ok… breathe, we are here… don’t push yourself anymore.”

And it was clear he had forgotten he wasn’t alone in this. He had his best friends, friends who are more of a special kind of family, with him for this. He shan’t make them worry like this anymore.


End file.
